


Baby Loki

by Wolfstarfan6



Series: Baby Loki [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Baby, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Childhood, Cute, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, Thor - Freeform, baby Loki, clint barton - Freeform, deaged, difficult, frostgiant, hurt-comfort, loki laufeyson - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, parent, tony being a parent, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarfan6/pseuds/Wolfstarfan6
Summary: This runs off none of the films I think.Odin kicks Loki off Asgard and then discovered by the avengers......
Series: Baby Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174637
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these wonderful characters!
> 
> As I said, does not come off to any of the movies.
> 
> I don't know what to call this one so I called It 1 for now, suggest any names!
> 
> *Edit from over year after I wrote this chapter, The chapters do get longer!
> 
> Author (that's me 🤣) setting up the scene

Loki is in his chamber in Asgard after 3 months of torture and abuse.

Adult Loki P.o.v

I woke up to the mess I made last night. I was waiting for the guards who usually batter my skin to rip me to shreds more.

I waited

And waited

Eventually, they came. This time felt different. They tied me up like usual, around my neck and hands. They also put a muzzle on which they sometimes did. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen. But that never came. They pulled on the chains instead. I opened my eyes and wondered what they were going to do to me.

They dragged me along to the throne room. My mother was there, well adoptive mother and my evil adopted thing. Odin was truly awful.

I closed my eyes, something must be happening for them to summon me.

The world around me faded into darkness.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains violence and disruptive injury I think 😂

I open my eyes and saw everyone there. It wasn't a dream, I wasn't hallucinating.

I heard Odin spoke something. I didn't listen, I was busy looking around the room seeing as I never leave the cell.

3rd person p.o.v

Odin spoke a long speech about how Loki was a disgrace to 'the family'. Loki didn't listen or pay attention to anything he said.

Odin picks Loki up by his neck, taking Loki by surprise, trying to cut off his oxygen supply.

It didn't take long for Loki to lose consciousness.

Odin ordered in sorcerers to perform a spell on Loki that was irreversible.

Loki's body began spasming and Loki began shrinking. Every bone in his body broke and began shrinking.

After an hour of Loki being unconscious and in terrible pain, a small newborn baby was uncovered.

Loki was covered in scars, burns, bruises and more. Loki was unhealthy small and thin for a baby of that age.

Odin ordered his people to wrap Loki in a dishcloth

Odin wrote a letter on a piece of paper:

Loki

And put it on a metal bracelet and put the bracelet on Loki.

Odin then sent Loki from Asgard to Midgard by Bifröst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	3. Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

3rd person p.o.v (12.00 am)

The Bifröst portal opens up, blinding everyone in a 50-metre distance.

With the Avengers in Stark tower

"We should have movie nights more often!" Tony laughed as they joked around

"I agree, man of iron!" Thor shouted to Tony.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is a high amount of energy coming down from the sky" Jarvis interrupted.

The team paused for a moment and rushed over to the window to see the 'high amount of energy' in the sky.

They all rushed to the roof and waited to see what would come out of the blinding light.

"Somebody is travelling from Asgard!" Thor shouted, " Loki could have escaped from his cell in Asgard, be careful!"

5 minutes pass

A small person came flying down directly from the sky.

"Sir, that thing that is falling is unconscious, I am currently unsure of who that person is, sorry sir." Jarvis informed the Avengers "It's coming in at 80mph sir, shall I put out something to catch it?"

"Yes please Jarvis." Tony answered.

A huge mat was activated and protected the falling object.

The flying object landed with a loud bang. Bones crunched.

They looked down at the flying object and all were horrified to see the small baby- covered in injuries.

The baby was too injured to be identified and saw in desperate need for medical attention.

"Well...... it's not Loki!" Thor yelled

"We can see that Thor." Natasha said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Thor, you carry the baby carefully down to the infirmary on the 20th floor. Bruce, follow me so we can try to fix this poor kid up and the rest of you go to sleep so we can sort out the poor kid!" Tony announced, everyone did what they were told.

With Thor, Bruce and Tony

"Lay him down here." Tony pointed to the table. Thor put the injured baby on the table and just watched as they checked the baby over.

Bruce put an IV in the baby's arm and took blood for testing. Tony stayed with the baby to try to stabilise the baby.

Thor just watched over the pair, trying to save the baby's life. The baby was linked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen mask over his small face. Very faint lines showed his heart, trying to fight to save his life.

"Thor, you should go to bed, you look very stressed and I don't want you to see this baby in the state that it's in." Tony whispered.

"Okay man of iron." Thor left the room.

Bruce came back with the results that were shocking. The baby was 1 one stone (14 pounds) and had serious injuries.

"How could anyone do that to a baby?" Tony cried not taking his eyes off the baby, strapped to monitors and an oxygen mask over his face.

"They must be truly evil." Bruce replied, staring at Tony with concern in his eyes.

Bruce saw Tony silently crying, feeling bad for the innocent baby. Bruce went over to Tony and hugged him.

"You should sleep Tony, I will watch over the baby tonight." Bruce tried to calm Tony down.

"Okay, alert me by calling Jarvis if there is an emergency." Tony walked to the door.

"Of course I will! Goodnight." Bruce studied the baby.

"Night." Tony left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	4. Is he alive?....

3rd Person p.o.v (5:00 am)

Bruce watched over the baby. He felt sorry for the small 'newborn'.

He watched as the heart rate monitor didn't improve and he got a bit distressed but didn't show and tried to become calm as possible.

1 Hour Later

Bruce had fallen asleep in a chair (that turns into a bed)

The heart rate monitor began to slow down.

"Dr Banner, the heart rate monitor has slowed down. I would take action immediately." Jarvis announced.

Bruce shot up and run to the heart rate monitor. It was indeed to slow for his liking.

Suddenly a high pitch sound came off the monitor showing that the baby was dying.

"JARVIS, WAKE THE WHOLE TEAM UP AND TELL THEM TO GET HERE ASAP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!" Bruce yelled.

Bruce tried to resuscitate the baby by giving it CPR, lifting up the baby's neck to help open up the baby's airwaves.

The team rushed in and stood in shock and horror at the dying baby. Tony ran over to Bruce to help save the baby, the others took orders from Tony and Bruce.

1 Hour Passes

The baby is breathing again with the oxygen mask on.

Bruce and Tony were exhausted from the stress of keeping the baby alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I have the last week of school then a week off. I will be able to write then! I will try to write as often as I can! Follow me on Instagram, Tumblr, Fanfiction.org, quotev and others under the name wolfstarfan6 :) Have a good day.


	5. Is That Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few hours after the last indecent so I will say the next day because it happened at 5 in the morning.
> 
> I don't swear at all so there will be no swearing in this book.

10 am (in the infirmary with the whole crew. And also I've never said this but Fury isn't with them.) 3rd person p.o.v.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was a bit scary last night." Tony yawned half asleep.

They were all nervous about the baby and leaving Bruce with the baby even though he insisted on it.

With Bruce and the baby

Bruce watched the baby, not taking his eyes of the small child.

He noticed the small metal band on the babies wrist. He stood up to read what it said.

"Loki" Bruce read quietly.

"Jarvis, tell the team to come down here."

(They came down within 5 minutes)

"Thor, come look at this." Bruce pointed at the metal band.

Thor walked over to the baby and looked at the writing on the silver band.

"No," he shook his head and covered his mouth "It can't be!"

"What is it?" Natasha asks

"I've got to go to Asgard, take care of him!" Thor yelled

Natasha walked over and read it. She screeched when she read it.

"For goodness sake! Just say it already!" Tony whined.

"It's Loki!" She spluttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst for short things but I'm stressed out! I'm in continuous pain (hopefully going to doctors tomorrow!) My friend is trying to talk to me about his mental illness while I'm struggling with my own I just can't. I will try to upload the next one tomorrow. I just wanted to leave It on a cliff hanger!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	6. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, contains injuries that may upset.

It's been one day since Thor left. It was quiet. Loki was improving. Everything was silent and peaceful

A few hours later

Thor had returned from Asgard. He was angry about what he had done.

2 am in the infirmary

Nobody was watching Loki as he was improving.

A scream came from the infirmary which woke the whole team. Everyone rushed to go and see where the screams were coming from.

Loki was drenched, he wasn't wearing a nappy (diaper) and was not very happy.

Thors p.o.v.

I heard Loki's screams and I was so excited to see him.

He was his brother and tears slid down his cheeks. Loki was unhealthy underweight, linked up to monitors and an oxygen mask over his face. His skin was battered; bruised, scarred and burnt. This upset Thor even more and put more hatred towards Odin. Loki was also covered in his own mess, vomit etc.

Tony and Bruce went to check on him while I walked out of the room.

"That's my brother." I said to myself.

I walked to go get nappies/diapers and an onesie for Loki. It was green with white stripes.

I walked back In with tears still in my eyes.

"Is he alright." I cried.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, all good." Tony replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"Can I have a moment alone with him?" I asked.

The others nodded left.

"What did you do to deserve this brother?" I questioned.

There was obviously no reply.

I finished dressing him and kissed his forehead. I sat in the chair and watched over him as his week body tried to stay alive.

With the group, 3rd person p.o.v.

"It must be strange for him-" Clint paused.

"It is strange, not just for Thor but to all of us," Tony said. "The guy who threw me out of the window laying as an injured, underweight baby in front of my eyes."

Nat knocked on the door. Thor called that they can come back in. They see the baby in a better condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	7. Loki is improving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just wow. Thank you so much for reading, voting and commenting. We're nearly at 100 views! In less than a month I started two weeks ago and this is almost at 100 views. I'm speechless! Thank you so much 😭😭😭😭😭😭❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> *EDIT: I CLICK OFF THIS AND I GOT 108 VIEWS. IM ACTUALLY CRYING 😭😭*
> 
> *EDIT NO.2. I'M LOOKING BACK ON THIS A DAY UNTIL YEAR LATER WITH 28K+ VIEWS AND OBVIOUSLY IM THANKING EVERYONE BUT I LOVE HOW I WAS CRYING ABOUT 100 VIEWS.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH 😭❤❤❤❤
> 
> Edit for A03 readers: the writing above was for my wattpad readers. :) 
> 
> I am Writing This on my Laptop so hopefully it will encourage me to write longer chapters! I have a question, Do you read by phone or Laptop/PC?
> 
> Just to say, nobody but Thor knows that Loki is his adopted brother and that they don't know what Jotunheim is. This helps me with ideas for this chapter!
> 
> [Could include trigger warnings]

3rd Person P.O.V

"He certainly looks better, doesn't he?!" Tony says calmly.

"He's covered in these Midgardian machinery things." Thor cries with tears in his eyes.

Loki was asleep in a baby medical bed. Still wearing an oxygen mask and a mini I.V. in his arm. He was wearing the green onesie that Thor put on him.

"Thor, he is improving very well!" Bruce encouraged him.

"Has he always been that small Thor?" Clint questioned.

"He was smaller when he came home." Thor sniffled.

"How?!" Nat asked. "He is the smallest he can possibly be without being dead!" 

Thor just sighed and sat down.

"Basically, Asgard was at war with Jotunheim-"

"What is Jotunheim?" Steve interrupts Thor.

"Jotunheim is a realm that is home to Jotuns or as you could say, Giants, Frost Giants mainly. Jotunheim means 'home of the giants' in old Norse. I have never been myself but Oden described it as dark and icy." Thor answers.

"As I was saying," Glaring at Steve. "Asgard was at war with Jotunheim, Odin heard something come from one of the temples. He found a baby inside that temple. It was the son of the frost giant king. The king had abandoned the baby boy because it was too small and weak for a frost giant. The baby was left to by his father in a temple where he expected the baby to die." He stopped and sniffles for a second. "Odin found the baby and took him in. He looked like a frost giant so Odin used sorcery to make him look like an Asgardian. I've seen him in his jotun form, it's a bit shocking when you first see it."

They all sat in silence and looked at the baby boy.

"Loki has had a rough life may I say." Tony said quietly.

They all go upstairs into the living room and talk because they can't sleep. Jarvis makes everyone hot beverages.

*5 am*

"Sir, baby Loki is having a coughing fit." Jarvis announced.

"Okay." Tony gets up with Bruce and Thor. "Thank-you Jarvis."

"Your welcome sir, is there anything else I could get you?"

"No thank you Jarvis." Tony turned to the others. "Stay here."

Tony, Bruce and Thor dash to Loki and to see that is face was bright red. Tony sat him up supporting his back (he's only '3' days old) to help bring more oxygen into his lungs and he began to turn a normal colour.

Loki opens his eyes for the first time.

"Look at those beautiful eyes." Bruce coo's

"Can I hold him?" Thor asks Bruce and Tony.

"Sure." said Tony.

"He still needs to be attached to all of the medical equipment though." Bruce educated Thor.

Thor took the small baby into his arms.

Thor's p.o.v.

My brother is in my arms. So small, week and fragile.

A few tears escape my eyes, staring down at the boy who has been mistreated all of his life.

"When will this equipment be off?" I asked.

"Hopefully next week." Bruce replied.

"Can I take him to the living room with us?" As I looked into Loki's wide eyes.

"Sure but we have to take the drips and the oxygen up with us." Tony began grabbing the equipment.

Loki began to turn blue and turn cold so I put him down.

"Tony, check his temperature." I demanded.

Tony took his temperate and it read -15°c (5°F).

I ran to my room and grabbed a fury, green baby blanket and ran back down to Loki, wrapped him up and he instantly became his Asgardian skin colour.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can go!" They replied in unison.

I carefully walk up the stairs into where the group are, following behind me is Tony and Bruce pulling along the heart rate monitor, oxygen tank and blood drips.

I enter and they all look up to me and see the small blanket.

"He's awake." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Their eyes lit up. They beckoned me to sit down.

I sat down and looked down at the underweight boy in my arms.

The others came and sat down around me and looked at the boy I was cradling in my arms.

"He is so small!" Nat silently squealed.

Loki began crying again.

"Has Loki had anything to eat these last few days." Steve asks.

"I knew I forgot something!" Tony whined.

"I have some leftover baby milk formula from my kids, I'll go and get it and make a bottle!" Clint yelled while walking away.

I bounce Loki in my arms trying to comfort him but failing miserably.

A few minutes later he came back with a warm bottle in his hands. I put in in Loki's mouth and he stops crying and just looks up at me. I smile back down at him and he starts to fall asleep.

"He can go days without food." I say " the longest he hasn't eat anything is a week. It did scare us!"

He fell into a deep sleep and stopped taking the bottle. I put it on the side and started burping him.

After a few minutes, we all fell asleep in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	8. Refusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people proud of me? I'm not writing at 12 or 1 am 😂. I'm starting at 5:55 pm (Uk Time). I've never said this but I'm using Uk spellings like color and colour, Gray and Grey. Sorry if this bothers anyone but it's how I spell it and have grown up to spell the words!
> 
> [Could contain trigger warnings but if you have read this far it's basically Loki's past]

3rd Person P.O.V

Loki woke up at around 7 in the morning throwing up all over himself and started crying in discomfort. This obviously woke up the rest of the team.

"MANOFIRONISMYBROTHEROKAY?" Thor said without taking a breath.

"Calm down Thor," Tony tried to comfort him. "What did you say?"

"I SAID MAN OF IRON IS MY BROTHER OKAY?!" Thor yelled slower but more now.

"He has been starved in the past," Bruce walked over to Thor on the couch. "His stomach couldn't keep down that milk he had earlier."

"Poor Baby." Natasha called from the kitchen making coffee.

"Can you go get another oxygen mask because this one has vomit on it." Tony asked Bruce. "Also a new nappy/diaper, some new clothes and a hat so his head doesn't get cold."

Bruce nodded and walked out of the room for the requested items.

They cleaned Loki up but he was screaming his poor lungs out. 

"Clint, what do use to make babies stop crying?" Tony asked.

"Usually milk." Clint walks in with another bottle but with less milk than last time inside. "Let's see if he keeps it down this time." 

Thor tried to give the bottle to Loki but he refused it. 

"Anything else?" Thor asked.

"We could try some dummies?" Clint offered. He came back with a dummy

Thor took it and put it in Loki's mouth. He sucked on it for a while and fell asleep.

3 days later

Thor woke up and saw a small baby looking at him. I took him down to the living room. He was more pale than usual. ( if that is possible 😂 ).

"Thor," Tony asked. " When was the last time Loki ate?"

I thought about it.

"3 days ago." I replied.

"I'll make him a bottle." Clint ran in and made a bottle and cane back quickly.

I tried to feed him but he refused it.

"Bruce!" Tony called "Loki isn't eating! He hasn't eaten in three days!"

Loki held his ears and started wailing. Tony took a screaming Loki out of my hands and checked his temperature, his face going tomato red.

"He is burning up." Tony called. "I think he has some sort of ear problem as well because he's covering his ears."

Bruce came in with medical equipment, some new, some old. He checked Loki's temperature.

"40°c!!! That's dangerously high!" Bruce yelled (104°F)

"Jarvis, turn the AC on!" Tony asked.

The cool air started blowing upon us. All I could do was watch.

"Take off his clothes." I suggested.

Tony took off his clothes and saw a red rash all along his body.

"Take him to the medical room." Natasha said calmly.

In the lab

Tony laid Loki down on the medical bench. He was passing out slowly. Tony and Bruce went to go and get some specialist equipment.

Loki was having a really bad coughing fit so they hurried up, got the equipment and checked on him. He wasn't having a coughing fit, he was throwing up but couldn't. Bruce went to get a bucket and Tony laid him on his side as he vomited into the bucket.

3 hours later.

"We had to put a feeding tube in," Tony announced to me like I knew what it was. "It goes through the nose and into the stomach and feeds him."

"He has Scarlett fever, it's not very nice but he will live." Bruce reassured me.

I nodded and stared at the weak, frail baby which was my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short. It's better than nothing though. I've started school and I'm a bit stressed even though I have no homework.
> 
> This description was of Scarlett fever which I was in the hospital for when I was six. I didn't have it this bad but my temp was 40°c and I was rushed to hospital in an ambulance. I remember it fully. Not only did I get Scarlett fever but gave me an ear infection. Lovely.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	9. Stark and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! Thank you so much. #1 And getting 500+ views!!!!
> 
> I am sorry, I will take occasional breaks. School is stressful. School break starts July 19th so more regular things will come out also I'm delaying my 'protect' for a while. I need to think about school and homework. Hope you understand!

Time skip a week because I can 😂

"He should be able to take off that oxygen mask and I.V." Bruce said while removing them. Loki cried as the I.V. was taken out his arm because THAT STUFF HURTS 😂😂😂😂😂

"Shhhhhhh." Tony said, rocking him in his arms.

Loki looks up at him. His hollow eyes stare up at Tony. They are crystal green, full of painful tears.

"He looks so sad" Tony stated as Loki was laying against his chest.

"He also looks tired. You should put him down for a nap." Bruce suggests.

"Maybe." Stark looked down at the small boy in his arms.

Upstairs

"Why isn't he gaining weight?" Tony asks Thor.

"He has always been a frail child," Thor whispered. "He never really gained much weight, even our father doesn't know."

Tony's p.o.v

He looks so small in my arms. Even though he did all those wrong things, he still doesn't deserve this type of punishment.

He was asleep, I can tell.

"I'll be back."I told the others. They nodded back.

I took Loki to his crib and laid him down slowly. He stirred a small bit but didn't wake.

"We should make a nursery for Loki!" I suggested to myself. I went down to the lab and designed the nursery. I ordered the things to go inside it, I just need to wait for my orders to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month! #pride #LGBTQ+ #loveislove
> 
> I don't know if I'm #bisexual or #pansexual so I'm identifying as both!
> 
> UPDATE: its over a year later (25th August 2020) and I now identify as Demisexual bi-romantic ❤🏳️🌈
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	10. The Nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which blew my mind now it's over 1000 which I'm screaming at!
> 
> Thank you guys so much! People can message me when they want to! I'm open! Thank you for everyone who texts me. It makes my day that I make someone smile. On Friday, school ends so I can update more.

Tonys p.o.v

Everything came for the nursery. I hope I can get it perfect so Loki doesn't have to sleep in the medical bed or with Thor.

I started painting the room with light green and the carpet a pale white.

The changing table a dark wood with a matching crib. The toy box a dark green with a high chair matching but he was going to put that in the kitchen.

I added a few details to the room and it was completed after 8 hours.

I walked out of the room and took a shower and when I got out, I heard Loki crying so I got dressed and picked the small baby and cradled him in my arms.

I walked with a crying Loki in my arms and got a bottle ready for him and put it in his mouth. He immediately shut up and started drinking.

We sat down on the sofa and I'm guessing everyone has gone out because there is no one here.

"Jarvis, where is everyone"

"They have gone shopping for clothes, food for Loki."

"Okay thank you Jarvis" I yawned.

"Your welcome sir, do you need anything else?"

"No thank you"

Loki is fast asleep in my arms. The next thing I know, I'm asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but I said I wasn't going to upload so your welcome ❤
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	11. The Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people still read my books. I've kinda given up because school this year is ROUGHHHH. I have taken time out for me personally. I have figured myself out as a person more. I am sorry it has been so long :( I'm ready to go back to writing at 12am because that's when my mind is most active 😂
> 
> Time to actually get started:

Tonys p.o.v

I was fast asleep with Loki in my arms for a few hours.

I was abruptly woken up to the sound of lightning and loud argues.

"What the hell guys!" I looked up to the door to see Natasha, Clint and Thor in a fully-fledged argument.

Nobody heard me over the lightning and didn't pay attention.

Loki burst into a fit of tears and screams.

"Shh shh shh" I rocked him slowly and walked into my room slamming the door behind me angrily and making sure the others had got the hint.

Loki's deep red eyes looked to the lightning outside and screamed in almost shock and fear.

I never have seen Loki afraid and it was almost upsetting.

"Jarvis, put some calming music which will block out this stupidity and dim the windows so we can't see the lightning" I shouted

Loki flinched when I said lightning.

"Yes sir, anything else?" Jarvis replied

"Yeah lock my bedroom door"

Music played, the window went black, showing no signs of the light from outside and the doors locked.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, looking down at the small damaged Loki in my arms, crying loudly.

"I'm going to get attached to you I swear" I spoke aloud to him as I slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

Loki watched and looked at me, heavy sobs seeping out his mouth.

I took my shirt off and took his off onesie off so he is only in his diaper.

"Here goes nothing" I state as I lay down and put a miniature, underweight Loki on my chest.

Loki stopped crying and relaxed against my chest as I put my hands on his back.

I watch as the petite Loki fell asleep.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just move because I could hurt him or wake him and heaven forbids I don't want to wake him.

I looked through my phone and I heard a knock on my door.

Thor's p.o.v.

I heard a door slam and suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Tony how wa- Oh- he's not there." I look at the closed door.

"Well done Thor! You are actually stupid sometimes" Natasha glared at me.

I put the food away in the correct places as Jarvis instructed me.

"Jarvis, where is my brother and Tony?" I ask politely.

"In Tony's room. Do not enter! He is angry!" Jarvis replied.

I walked over to the door and I was stopped.

"Don't go in" Clint warned.

I knocked anyway, ignoring him.

Tony's p.o.v

I grumbled and didn't answer. The knock continued to grow louder over time.

"Jarvis? Who is at the door?" I whispered not to wake the small boy in my arms.

"Thor sir, shall I tell him to come in?" He replied quietly

"Yes and tell him to be quiet as Loki is asleep." I pull the duvet over to cover our bodies.

The door opened and a guilty-looking Thor submerged and sat on the chair.

"Is he okay?" Thor sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, but it was okay till you idiots walked in sounding like a bunch of school children!" I exclaim.

Loki made little noises and yawned quietly, his eyes opening fast as he made an uncomfortable face before a few cries submerged from his throat.

"Thor please can you leave?" I ask politely.

"No! He is my brother!" He shouted back which made Loki cry louder.

"Well, I am looking after him better than you ever did!" I saw a hurt look in Thor's eyes as he retreated out the door, slowly closing it behind him.

I sighed as I made Loki a bottle and ran a bath for him. I'm quite nervous as he hasn't had a bath yet and I don't know how he would react to it.

"Jarvis, call Bruce to come and help Loki." I held the bottle to Loki's mouth, waiting for Bruce to arrive.

Bruce walked in "He is so small I don't know if I could do it alone." I explained.

I put the bottle on the side and Loki was angry as he wasn't finished eating so he was screaming and we put him in the bath.

It was difficult as we couldn't touch his wounds. Tony had never heard Loki scream and cry this loud. He felt sorry for the poor boy.

We soon wrapped him in a towel as we put creams and medicines on his body. He was shivering violently as we put baby powder on and a diaper. I quickly changed him and wrapped him up in his blanket and put a new bottle in his mouth as the old one went cold.

I looked at Bruce and smiled as he slowly left the room.

I walked out and changed clothes as I was soaked from the water. Then I went into the kitchen to grab a coffee with the blanketed Loki. There was a sudden silence when I walked in and I didn't say anything as I left.

I put my coffee down then slowly laid Loki down into his new crib and turned the monitor on so I could work. I have to admit it is very cute.

I work for a few hours when a noise came from the monitor. I slowly walked back to his room whistling and I saw the Natasha holding Loki. I was shocked and almost jealous. Loki wouldn't settle down as he doesn't really know her so I took Loki and walked away.

"Umm, what was that for?" Natasha scowled.

"He doesn't like you" I replied walking away sheepishly.

A few hours later

I was watching TV when I felt Loki shift uncomfortably so I looked over and jumped violently as his deep red eyes looked deeply into mine.

"Wow." I breathed out and observed Loki's frost giant features.

It was around 2 am when we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	12. Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day before Loki's first birthday...

Tony's p.o.v.

I have become more attached to Loki as time went on. He got better and more like a normal kid.

I held Loki in my arms as he bounced happily in my lap, drooling with a toothless grin. I barely ever work anymore as I spend time with Loki. I would read him stories, play with his little stories and my favourite time which is nap time.

"Come on Loki, time for our nap" I carried him over to the bed as I yawned.

Loki shook his head as he hated going to sleep.

"dddd" Loki cried out

I looked at him in shock as I set him in my lap.

"Can you say dada?" I smiled and tickled his stomach.

He squirmed and laughed in response "ddddaaa"

I felt as if I was about to cry.

"Dada" I repeat

"dddaaaadddda"

I threw him up in the air and catch him "you did it! You are so clever!" I hug him tight.

"Jarvis, did you get that on video?" I asked hopefully.

"I did indeed sir" he replied.

"Good!" I hug Loki tight and rubbed his back until he fell asleep, then I fell asleep under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short one but I'm exhausted :)
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	13. Happy Birthday Loki: Pt 1

Tony's p.o.v.

I woke up before Loki and called Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Steve and Thor to come over for Loki's first birthday.

I bought a green and gold cake (this is when I left for school) and had set the whole place up with green and gold balloons.

I ordered in a load of food that I could just easily put on the table instead of making it.

I got in the shower and prepared myself for the day.

I walked back into a little boy sitting up on my bed staring back into my eyes.

"Happy birthday little boy!" I threw him up into the air and hugged him tight as he was giggling.

I changed him into his clothes and walked out to all of them singing happy birthday to Loki. I will admit it was not the most pleasant of noises but it would do.

Loki was overjoyed as he screamed with excitement.

I put him down in his high chair and gave him his presents, teaching him how to unwrap them.

Loki's p.o.v.

Daddy gave me this brightly coloured thing and he was saying something but I wasn't listening.

"Unwrap like this!" Daddy showed me

I did what he told me to and there was a toy! I screamed and put it in my mouth as everyone around me laughed.

I smelt food so I got angry and screamed

Daddy bought me this green and gold thing that I think he called a cupcake.

It had this hot thing ontop which daddy not to touch but I did anyway and it hurt so I cried.

Daddy picked me up and hugged me and I saw someone I didn't want to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	14. Happy Birthday Loki: Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while but I HAVE SEEN THOR AND AVENGERS AND LOKI IS BEAUTIFUL! I SHIP FROSTIRON MORE THAN EVER.
> 
> ⚠Trigger warnings like usual. I don't mind if you don't read this chapter as it is kinda sad.⚠

Tony's p.o.v.

Loki suddenly screamed so I look around and there is an old guy standing at the elevator. Thor got up and walked to the man.

"Father, you will not dare touch Loki."

Loki cried and kicked against my chest as I held him tight and I kissed his head.

I look at Thor and Odin attacks him. 

I run over to Nat "Take Loki," I whisper "Protect him."

I suited up as we all tried to protect Loki but he was very powerful.

I could hear Loki's loud screams and my heart shattered. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him that everything is alright and that daddy is there and he is safe.

I got distracted by my thoughts and heard the door crash in. Loki's cries got louder. I turned around and saw Odin holding Loki tight. I lost all composure and blasted him. He laughed and looked at Loki. Loki's tears fell down his cheeks. 

Odin put Loki down and attacked Nat, throwing her out the room and locking the room with Loki in.

"Why are you doing this father?" Thor yelled.

"Because his birthright was to die, I should have left him in that te-" Odin was blasted by all the avengers at once as he fell to the floor.

Thor went to check on Odin and shook his head. He bit his lip and a tear fell "he's dead!" he looks up at us "I will take him to Asgard." We all nodded.

I noticed I couldn't hear Loki's screams anymore and I didn't have a good feeling.

I busted the door open and looked around the room. Loki was no-where in sight. I fell to my knees and buried my head into my hands.

My baby was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	15. Finding Loki Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ Guess what, Trigger Warnings like usual ⚠

Tony p.o.v.

My baby has gone 

I heard Bruce, Steve and Nat behind me. I didn't turn to face them. I walked right past them and I ran into my room, locking the door behind me.

I opened the closest bottle and drank the contents as fast as I could. The faster I drank, the faster the pain would go.

Bruce's p.o.v

I heard a thump in Tony's room. I sigh and break the door open. 

"Great he's passed out," I sighed "Wow, that's helpful in finding Loki."

"We will go find Loki, you stay here in case he does anything stupid." Steve pats my back as I nod in response.

I watch them leave as I help Tony onto the bed. I stay on a chair in the corner and wait for him to wake up.

Steve's p.o.v.

I feel really bad for Tony. I know how much he loves Loki and him getting taken, he's heartbroken.

We looked in every place we could, there was no sign of him.

The next day because I'm evil 😁

Tony's p.o.v.

I feel horrible. I get up and see Bruce is asleep on the chair.

"Ummm Bruce? Are you okay?" I shout to him

He jumped up fast and looked at me and sighed.

"You're finally awake." He walked over to me and gave me some pills and a bottle of water.

I took them and sit up "what happened?" I asked trying to remember what happened yesterday. Bruce looked down and I tried to think. Brain think! LOKI! I shot out of bed ignoring the pain "We need to find him!" I rushed out of the room going slightly light-headed.

I left the building, ignoring all the "TONY" shouts behind me.

I looked for hours, hours and hours but there was not a trace of him. I slowly fell onto a bench when I saw Thor. I jumped up and ran to him. "I need to go find him!"

I argued with Thor but he finally gave up. He took me to Asgard and I walked in straight up to the throne and I grabbed Odin by the neck. "Where. Is. LOKI!" my anger was boiling up inside me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I have been in a really dark place recently with my depression. I don't know when I will next update but please leave suggestions for the next chapter as with my depression I am finding it difficult trying to think of good plots. Please check out my other books in the meantime and Lady Loki! Okay thank you guys. Love you ❤
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	16. Finding Loki Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read my other book Lady Loki because I want to write these two books at the moment and occasionally the others. I always need ideas and I will always love feedback because its really helpful. I hope everyone is okay in these times. I've only got one week of school then it is the Easter holiday so I won't have work to do then so hopefully I can write more :) No promises. I now have an Instagram account (Same as this account @wolfstarfan6) so if you want you can follow me for updates and a little peek into my life :). I am doing better mentally. I have a lovely boyfriend and I had my braces off so I feel great. Now let's get started

Tony's p.o.v

Odin spluttered and gasped. I laughed with anger boiling up "GIVE ME LOKI NOW!"

Odin pushed me off and tried to get away but I grabbed him back. "Where is HE!!!"

"You wouldn't find him even if you tried." Odin laughed. 

"So he's in the dungeon then." Thor rolled his eyes.

"NO, No! He is not down there" He laughed nervously.

I pushed him into Thor and he grabbed Odin "I will show you to the dungeon." Thor walked through a large archway and I followed him anxiously. It was a large staircase and all I could hear was my heart.

As soon as we got into the dungeons I ran around looking everywhere for Loki. After about 10 minutes I lost hope and broke down against a wall. That's it. I can't find him! I'm such a bad dad! I lose my baby! I cried more and more and more. 

Thor walked over to me, I hiccuped and looked at him. I still had my mask on so he can't see me in my dark times and I was glad. We didn't say a word to each other as I got up and went looking again. I heard small cries, I don't know where they were coming from but I followed the cries. "Loki!" I shouted out. I don't know why I shouted out because it's not like I was going to get a reply after-all Loki was only a baby.

The cries stopped and I stood dead in my tracks. I heard a small sniffing. I ran for a few minutes down a route I haven't seen before and I saw a large door with a large lock. I tried to pick the lock and guess what? It worked! I never opened a door faster in my life. I just wanted to see my baby.

There were guards meeting my eyes. Great, just what I wanted. I took care of them then I looked around the room in horror. Blood smeared all over the walls and smashed glass. I looked for my baby and I saw him in the middle of the floor surrounded by the mess. My heart dropped. He's not dead, is he! I stepped over the bodies of the guards and rushed over to him. "baby, baby oh noo no-no. You're okay, daddy is here!" I picked up his limp body. Tears filled my eyes again as I went back to Thor "Take him please." I looked at Thor " I have some business to deal with." Thor took the frail Loki in his arms and put a warm blanket around him as I went back to the guards and made sure to shoot them. Dead. Its what they deserve.

I went back to Thor and Loki and checked Loki's pulse. "Baby please be alive." I felt a weak pulse and took him off Thor "There is a weak pulse but I think we should go to Bruce as soon as possible." Thor nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Please remember to follow me on Wattpad and Instagram! I am so bored because I haven't left my house for two weeks..... just commenting anything will make me smile and I don't care what you comment. You could literally just put hi and I would be happy.
> 
> ⚠️ My common casual trigger warning ⚠️ self-harm/injury/mention of abuse ⚠️

Tony's p.o.v

I was walking fast to go find Bruce but I didn't walk too fast in case I would have hurt Loki. He was very fragile. I thought Loki couldn't get thinner but yet again he proved me wrong.

We rushed in and everyone was laughing and watching the TV. Bruce saw me and rushed over to the bleeding boy in my arms. I had watery eyes as I look at him. "We need him in the medical bay, go clean yourself up. I'll take him." Bruce takes Loki carefully and urges me to get cleaned up.

I didn't want to go but I don't think I could see Loki bleeding out again. I went to my bedroom. I saw alcohol. My eyes went blurry with tears as I walked past it into the bathroom. I look myself in the mirror. I break down. "Why! WHY LOKI!" I scream and punch the mirror causing it to smash into tiny little pieces.

One look at the glass and I get ideas. I lock the door and I hurt myself (sorry guys I can't write it. I'm one-month self-harm free and it's difficult to write it.) I see the blood and I just get into the shower ignoring the sharp stings. I heard Steve banging on the door "TONY, STOP IT! LOKI NEEDS YOU AND YOUR HURTING YOURSELF! YOU THINK LOKI WANTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" He shouted from the other side.

I clean myself and get out making sure that I don't stand on any glass. I can still hear the others on the other side of the door so I wrap a towel around myself and open the door to Nat and Steve. They both stare at me but I can't look into their eyes. "I'll go see Loki..." Nat said awkwardly.

Steve pulled me out of the bathroom "Get changed and I will clean up the glass" he said firmly but I couldn't find the energy to argue so I went to change. I get changed and I'm shaking. He walks out with a first aid kit and he sat down next to me on the bed. "Is it just your arms?" I nod slowly shaking still. He rolls up my sleeves and reveals my fresh wounds. I saw him get the disinfectant and clean my skin. It burns so I close my eyes. He then wraps my arms in bandages. I smile "thank-you." I mutter and stand up. "I'm going to see Loki." He nods and walks back into the bathroom.

I walk down into the medical bay and I walk over to where Loki was lying in a bed. I put my hand on his head. He is ice cold. 

I kiss his head and stroke his cheek. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha evil cliffhanger, I'm planning for a longer chapter next time so it will be a while for the next upload. I'm excited about it. Keep your eye out for it. Remember to follow my Instagram <3
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	18. Recovering pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. May 12th. It's been a year since I first uploaded that first chapter thinking nobody would like it. When I saw that people actually wanted to read it I took down my other books to just write this book. Every comment. Every Vote. Every view I would get so excited and now I'm here a year later with over 26k reads (Guys I hit 26k reads at 4 am while writing this! I love you guys so much!😭❤). I could cry. I love every single one of you even if you have never commented, liked or voted.
> 
> I want to say a special thank you to everyone listed, even if they are not from this fandom they helped shape me into the writer I am today or if I simply had one message with them:
> 
> @RobinHood37 - Girl I love you so god damn much, you help me through a lot and reply to my stupid 3 am texts of me crying, me going mental or me screaming about my confusing sexuality.
> 
> @popsicle73738 -Helped me with ideas for this chapter as I had really bad writer's block so thank you so much! You're a lifesaver! And also apparently I inspired them to write their own Baby Loki.
> 
> @ItIsActuallyDeanna - It's been so long since we last talked but I remember you were one of the first people who had text me about my book (I think? It was over a year ago). We need to talk more
> 
> @CrazyGiraffeLady1130 - Text me about my other book (The story of my life - Remus Lupin) and just telling me to continue with it which meant a lot because seeing one book doing so well and the other one suffering with views (Only recently hit 100 views) so I thank you so much for that and I still probably write it for you. 
> 
> @Bite_Me_Malfoy - general conversations but still. 
> 
> @Thesoulwarior1 - I was such a big fan of your books then you told me you liked my books and that made my day. I couldn't remember being that excited for ages.
> 
> @Author_exe_ - friend its been a WHILE. One of my best friends a while back until I gave up roleplay. I miss you but I will probably not do roleplay again.
> 
> And last @ItsAnAvocado- - my other roleplay friend. I loved our roleplays and chats. Message me soon. 
> 
> Now let's get into the actual chapter and pre-warning I'm going to time skip a few times :)
> 
> ⚠️ Also my usual trigger warnings torture and abuse ⚠️

I kiss his head and stroke his cheek. "I love you."

Loki opens his eyes and a few tears roll down his cheeks. "Oh, Loki." I wipe his tears away with some forming in my eyes. I pick him up slowly and I lay him on my chest. He looks up at me with his beautiful green eyes. I rub his back calming him down and he slowly falls asleep. "I'm so happy you are back here in my arms. I am sorry for being a bad parent to you." a few tears fell from my eyes as I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

~~~ Time skip ~~~

I woke up to Loki giggling. I looked up at him and he looked happy and healthy. Loki looked down at me and smiled wide. Loki had four teeth which he likes to show off when he smiles, it's adorable. I lightly tickle him and he giggles louder. "Someone's happy today," I sit up and scoop him up into my arms "How is Loki doing today?" 

I take Loki to the kitchen where I put him in the highchair and chop up some fruits into a small bowl. I get to the counter and that's when Loki start's crying. "Loki I'm trying to feed you." I sigh and turn to him and pick him up and rocking him slowly "Shhh don't cry, I'm here." I put him on the counter next to me while I make him his food. 

He looks around the kitchen and chews on his hands. "Are you hungry or just teething? I can't really tell." I look at him confused. "Probably both." I heard a voice behind me. Bruce picks Loki up and rocks him. I smile and finish making his food.

Bruce puts Loki back into the highchair and I put the food onto the tray. "Has he been okay?" I nodded watching the toddler shove small pieces of food into his mouth. "Not too much Loki or you will choke!"I took a few pieces of banana out of his mouth to make sure he doesn't choke. He starts crying after that. "Shh, maybe I should feed you." I get a small spoon and put some of the banana on the spoon (not the bit that Loki spat out). "Open up." Loki opens his mouth and I put the mashed up banana in his mouth. I finish feeding him after twenty minutes. "Shall I give you a bath?" Loki glared at me once I said bath. "You're a mess Loki, you have food all over your clothes!" I take him out of the highchair and carry him to my bedroom.

I run a bath making sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold for him. It's difficult looking at all of his scars but I know that Loki is a warrior. I put him in the bath, putting his dirty clothes in the hamper and giving him a few toys. Loki didn't like the bath at all. He starts wailing and I just sigh. I clean him up and get him out of the bath as fast as I can. I wrap him up in a warm green towel and give him a toy to chew on. I pull the plug and the water drains from the bath.

I get Loki changed and put him in an onesie. I get changed myself and go back downstairs where Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce are all sitting down watching something on the TV. Loki looks at the TV and kicks his legs and smiles. He gets very excited when the TV is on, it's really cute. "What are we watching then?" I ask sitting down with an excited Loki in my lap. "Just the news, nothing special really." Clint replies, his eyes peeled to the screen. "Let's watch a movie," I suggest "Maybe something for child-friendly?" Nat nods and browses the options. "Toy Story?" Nat looks at Loki and he claps his hands. I laughed at how cute he is. I grab a cloth and wipe Loki's mouth, he keeps dribbling because he is probably teething. I set Loki down on the sofa and go over to the freezer to get out one of Loki's teething toys. I sit back down with him in my lap and put the toy in his mouth. He chews it softly and smiles continuing to watch Toy Story.

Halfway through the movie Loki falls asleep. 

Loki's p.o.v in the third person in dream.

I wake up in that room. The room with all the glass shards.

I can't move my arm, my legs, anything.

I can see myself, I'm strapped down to the table. It was when they took me away. The guards enter the room and I can see Odin. "Well well well Loki, I have missed you soooo much." he smirked and I watched him hit me. Tears stream down my face. I hate this. "You will never be out of my sight again!" He grabs my face. He leaves the room and the guards glaring at me. I was screaming, crying, shouting anything I could do for someone to find me. Surely Daddy would come back for me? Wouldn't he? What about Thor? He loves me right?

I watch myself for hours and hours. Waiting and Waiting. I wish for someone to save me. No food. No water. Only torture. The guards telling me how worthless I am. Telling me how I was a murderer. Telling me I am worth nothing. Telling me that nobody loves me.

"You killed 80 innocent people, you worthless baby! You are evil! Did those people deserve to die?! You took 80 innocent lives and barely got a punishment. Just wait for what's going to happen!" One of the guards shouts in my ear. Tears flood my eyes. Why is my dad not there! I thought he loved me. Hours of blood, sweat and tears later they finally left the room and secured it to make sure that nobody can get me. Every minute, every second felt like a decade. I finally pass out after a while and just wait. I can't get out, I'm stuck in this horrible nightmare.

*Loki turns in Tony's arms*

Hours must of past at that point, I watched over my body when a guard walked in and threw a glass bottle at the wall and glass shards fly all over the room. I jump me awake and I see the guards again. After a few hours, I hear someone new. I think it could have been Thor but I'm not sure

I witnessed many more hours of torture.

Tony's p.o.v.

I was just watching the movie when Loki fell asleep. I smile and kiss his head and close my eyes. I wake up to small kicks and whimpers. I open my eyes and see Loki crying with his eyes closed. I look up to see Clint, Nat and Bruce all looking at him. "Bruce what's happening?!" I say panicked and I pull Loki close. "He could have nightmares? Flashbacks from what happened?" He gets up and crouches in front of me. "Tony stay calm-" I interrupt Bruce "Calm- CALM! OH YEAH, MY BABY HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT TORTURE IS GOING TO KEEP ME CALM!" I say hyperventilating. "Stay calm for Loki." I meet his eyes and nod. Loki was turning violently.

"Shhh Loki, I'm here. Please wake up!" a tear falls from my eye. "I love you so much! Please just wake up!" I hold his hand trying to keep him still. "Can we give him a bottle? Would that wake him up? Or cold water?" I ask shaking. "Let me take Loki, you are shaking a lot and I don't want you to hurt him by shaking him." Bruce takes Loki and I get up to make him a bottle. I hold my head while wiping my tears away.

I grab a cold water bottle and also the warm bottle. I sit back down and take Loki and try feeding him. He latches on for less than a minute when he let out an ear-splitting scream. I take the bottle out of his mouth and laid him on my chest rubbing his back. "Loki baby I'm here, wake up please!" I beg but he did not respond. "Can we pour the cold water on him?" I look at Bruce. "I don't know if it's a good idea, especially if he is not very well right now." I sigh but nod. "So we just have to wait it out?" He nods and I stand up with Loki in my arms. "Where are you going?" Nat looks at me confused. "I'm going to walk and rock him to see if I can at least calm him down." I start rocking him and walking all around the corridors. 

After what seems like hours I have managed to calm him. I swaddle him in a blanket to make sure that he does not get too cold. I walk back to the others "He's calm, maybe I should try and wake him?" I sit down "Loki if you hear me please wake up for me! I'm worried about you." 

Loki opens one of his eyes and I smile wide "Loki, you worried me!" I hug him tight and he starts crying. "Give him to me, let me see if he is okay." Bruce takes him slowly and examines Loki. Loki screams as soon as he is out of my arms. "Loki you are safe. Do you want a bottle." I get up and re-heat the bottle as it got a little bit cold. "He looks okay." Bruce smiles and hands him back to me. Loki calms down and he drank the bottle slowly closing his eyes.

"Do you think every time he is going to sleep that he is going to do that?" I ask scared. "I don't know but I hope not. It was horrible." I look down at the sleeping baby boy in my arms. He looks calm but peaceful. "What do you think happened to Loki?" Nat asks. I look down at him "I don't know but it was clearly horrible. He has so many scars. When we walked into the room Loki was in he was strapped to a table. The room didn't have a single-window but the room was in terrible condition. There was shattered glass all over the floor and the guards had huge weapons on the walls. Like seriously who would do that to a baby!" I rant out to them. "They are horrible people, they must have said some horrible stuff to Loki." Clint added and I nod.

A few hours pass and now its midnight. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight" I smile while walking away with a sleeping Loki in my arms. I go to Loki's room to go get his blankets and other things he will need for the night. I put his pacifier in his mouth and walk out and close the door. I set Loki down in the middle of my bed so he can't roll off the bed so I can set up his portable crib next to my bed. It took me about five minutes and I set Loki gently into the crib. He stirred a little but stayed asleep.

I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, it looks like I haven't slept in years. I am a mess. I get into the shower and enjoy a calm moment after this stressful day. I get out and get dressed. I brush my teeth and walk back out into the bedroom turning the light off behind me. I sit down on my bed and watch Loki sleep for a while making sure that he was okay. I put the blanket on top of his body and kiss the top of his head. "I love you Loki." I smile and slowly climb into bed. I can't believe that this has all happened. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys its 5 am. I have written more than half of this today but I just want to say thank you for reading 26k! Happy Birthday Baby Loki book. I am so proud of what I have achieved and I want to thank myself for staying and not giving up on this book even when I didn't want to write. This chapter is 2000+ words (Not parts in bold). I'm going to sleep now.
> 
> I have one last question. What ships shall I do because I ship frostiron but all I can see between Loki and Tony is a father/son relationship so please suggest ships, I have been suggested Loki and Peter but I want everyone to have a say. Also please tell me where you want to see me take this book next because I want suggestions and I will credit you.
> 
> Please read my books. I have a new recommendation book where I have recommended Youtubers and Fanfiction from Marvel, Harry Potter and more. Also, remember to follow me on Instagram (Wolfstarfan6) My DM's are open on Wattpad and Instagram. Love you guys so much! Everyone have a good day/night. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while since I've written anything on marvel. I did post something before this chapter where I asked for ideas because I am struggling with ideas so if you still want to give me ideas I will be more than happy to. I will credit you for anything you suggest.
> 
> So I have got ideas from two people. The first person is Torm12 who suggested for Loki to try some foods and more cuteness that you will have to read on for to know what foods they suggested.
> 
> The second person is KimberlyHazel8 who suggested more on character development and to address Loki's PTSD and the relationship between Tony and Loki. I know you told me not to credit you but I did anyway.
> 
> Also, I have decided I will probably write 1000 words per chapter which are 1000 less than my other fanfics but I would prefer to write less because I struggle so badly with plot for this book. I make this book up on the spot whereas I kinda have a plot with the others but also Lady Loki which I will try and write again soon but I go through phases of what I want to write and what I don't want to write and all I want to write at the moment is Heathers because I've become a musical theatre nerd :)

Tony's p.o.v

Today we are hopefully going to have a chill day. I get up out of bed and shower and get ready for the day while Loki is still asleep. I feel a lot better than yesterday. I get dressed, brush my teeth and walk back out to hear Loki crying. "Oh baby, I'm here" I rush over to his side and pick him up. He looked up at me with a tired face. I rock him and bring him up to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast this morning then?" I open the fridge and that's when Loki stops fussing. I chuckle "You're hungry then." I look through the fridge at all the different types of baby foods. "Which one do you want?" I pick out a few and he picked out apple sauce. "Good choice!" I close the fridge and grab a bowel and emptied the packet out into the bowel. I put Loki down on the counter and grab the tray from the high chair and start cutting up fruits. Loki was getting excited as he watched me cut up some bananas, raspberries, strawberries and blueberries. He got a little too worked up and started screaming with joy, "Shh Loki it's early!" I pass him a special baby biscuit that Nat got. I pick the ecstatic baby and put him in the highchair. "You are so cute." I tickle him while putting the tray on the highchair and grab a baby spoon "Oooh Look! Loki is getting big food!" He giggles more at me as I put his bib on.

I turn my back to make myself some coffee and I see Thor just watching me and Loki on the opposite end of the kitchen. "Umm hello, Thor." I make coffee and put some bread into the toaster. "You really love my brother don't you?" I look over at Loki, he was eating with a large toothless grin and my heart melted. I nod, butter my toast and sit next to him. "D-d-da-dada." Loki giggles and tries to grab my arm. I could not feel happier in my life. I look over to Thor where he also has a huge grin on his face. "Well done little brother." he grabs another chair and sits with us. 

I teach Thor how to feed Loki and Loki was loving all the attention. "You are so messy!" I pick him up and he is covered in fruits and baby food. "I think we should clean you up and get you dressed." Thor cleaned up after me and Loki while I bath him. Loki hates taking baths so he was wailing the whole time. I bundle him up into a towel and he immediately brightens up. I dress Loki in a green bodysuit with some blue shorts "You look so cool!" I bring him over to the mirror. He looks in the mirror and tries to touch it. I laugh "Don't touch it, it will get dirty!" I throw him up in the air and catch him earning a hysteric scream with laughter. "What are we going to do today?" I wander back up the stairs where everyone else is and Loki grins more when seeing everyone. 

"I think we should have a movie day." I glare at Steve at even suggesting it, "So that's a no." Thor ponders and blurts out "We can have one of those things where you cook meat outside?" I look down at Loki and play with his baby toys "That would be good." I look at everyone else who just nodded their heads. "Let's go outside then, I will be back." I walk into the direction of Loki's room "Where are you going?" Nat calls to me "I need to put sun lotion on Loki and get him a hat. I don't want him to burn." 

I meet everyone up on the balcony where Thor and Steve were cooking on the barbeque. "Wow, Loki you look cool." Nat tickles Loki and he bursts into uncontrollable laughter. "Maybe we should make him try something new" Nat gets up and returns with some lemon, chocolate and some ice cream. "We should record this." Bruce gets his phone out and starts recording. Nat puts some lemon in his mouth, at the start he didn't react until he made a sour face and starts shaking his head. I laugh "Do you not like lemon then Loki?" He looks up at me and shakes his head. "What about some ice cream?" She shovels some ice cream into his mouth and he got all excited again and tried to grab the ice cream pot. "Here have some chocolate." She puts a tiny piece into his mouth and he looks up at me with a joyful face. "You like that then?" He nods and buries his face into my t-shirt. "Awwh have you gone all shy?" I laugh and rub his back.

When the food was finished cooking I got Loki's high chair from inside and put some ice cream in the bowel for him and we all start eating. I look away for a moment to get some more food "Oh my god Loki!" I rush over as fast as I could to see what was going on. Loki was turning blue, his eyes turning from blue/green to a deep red. "Loki!" I rush to his side and pick him up into my arms and feel his ice-cold body made me shiver. "Thor, what's going on?" I look at him desperately. "Loki is turning into a frost giant, he has always been a frost giant. You know that he's adopted!" Thor watched. I look up to see a clone of Loki. "He's getting his powers back." Bruce sits down next to me trying to stay calm. Bursts of energy fly everywhere and me and Bruce look at each other. "We need to get him into a safe place, you have loads of empty rooms right?" I nod "Take him into one of those. I will try and figure out how to control it." I rush down into a room and sit with Loki not knowing what is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess I can finally go to sleep. Wrote this within two/three hours and I'm so impressed with myself. I'm also shattered because its now almost 4 am so Im going to sleep now. running off 5 hours sleep which is bad. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	20. Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I'm thinking about ending this book soon because I never thought I would get to 20 chapters and for it to be this popular it shocks me every day. I remember screaming at 100 yet alone 37+K (currently 16-8-2020) I know 30 is going to be my limit but maybe I could do a sequel? I just changed the title of this book from baby/child Loki to just Baby Loki now. Now old self you have hit 51k Woah (9-1-2021)
> 
> I haven't written in months because 2020 was a difficult year for everyone, not just me specifically but it will be slow updates. I've not got any ideas so I beg. Also planning to maybe say goodbye to this book. Maybe give a good send-off?
> 
> Edit: I just got to the lines of hazel eyes and I've just figured out where this story can continue wow. It is now the 24th of January and you can tell I've had writer's block. Hopefully, I can finish it today, Its snowing and I hate snow so I have motivation haha. Now all I have to do is actually do a plan of the plot which I never do because I go with the flow and that's why I have massive writer's block.
> 
> Guys, I want to say sorry I have taken a long time to update but here we are. There are some great plot twists and some things or someone who people have wanted to see. Put your guesses in now :)

Tony's p.o.v

Loki looks so beautiful in whatever form he is in it shocks me. I stay away from him as his powers slowly come back to him. Loki looks up at me and I slowly approach. Loki suddenly cloned more of himself and I backed away again. As soon as I walk away he starts crying and my heart just sinks, I want to be with him and to hold him.

We all sit back for about half an hour before Loki calmed down and all the clones disappeared. This time Thor started approaching and Loki lifted his arms up as a signal he wanted to be picked up by his older brother. Thor without holding back he swooped his younger brother in his arms. Loki held onto Thor with a tight grip and leaned against him exhausted. I approached and saw that his eyes were struggling to stay open "Can I take him?" I asked. Thor looked hesitant and looked down at the baby in his arms before he carefully handing him over to me. Loki looked up into my eyes and I held him tight against my chest "You're safe now" I carry Loki to the kitchen and I was going to get a bottle for him but he was fast asleep so brought him over to his room and put him in his crib, turned his monitor on and jumped into bed rewinding on the stressful situation while heavily staring at the monitor which showed my peaceful baby sleeping. 

I wake up to the sounds of crying so I walk to Loki's room to see that it wasn't from Loki. I step outside the door and gently closing it not to disturb him and I follow the noise all the way down the stairs and out the front where a small boy is. I lean down next to his side and sit next to him "What are you doing down here?" I look at the young boy and he is shaking. I put an arm around him to try and calm him down and that's when my gaze was met with his little hazel eyes. "What's your name?" I look down at his little body and I saw he was extremely skinny. "Peter," he replies hesitantly. "Hi Peter, how old are you? Where are your parents?" he flinched when I brought up his parents. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to come inside?" He nodded and I got back up onto my feet and helped the frail boy up onto his feet where he wobbled a bit, I picked him up and carried him indoors. The others looked over and Steve laughed "What is it with you and finding random children and bringing them in?" I glared at him and put him down on one of the stools and motioned for Bruce to come over. "Jarvis, can you find more information about this boy please?" I go over to the kitchen and make him a sandwich. "Peter Parker, Six years old, son of deceased parents Richard and Mary Parker." Everyone stares over at the little boy and I hand him a sandwich and a carton of apple juice. "Are you okay? You can trust us don't worry. Are you hurt." Bruce leaned down facing him. He nodded and his eyes were red from crying. "Jarvis, does Peter have any living relatives we can contact?" I sat down on the stool next to him. "May Parker is an aunt who I am unable to contact." Bruce and I look at each other. I hear a little cry and I know that little cry, "I will go get Loki. I don't think we should introduce them yet because of earlier today." Bruce nods and I walk off to Loki.

I open the door to his room and I see him laying down in his crib with a little excited grin and it warmed my heart. I scoop him up into my arms and smile "Hi baby". Loki giggles and kicks his little legs. I change him and walk into my room which was connected to mine. I go over to my bottle maker and start making Loki a bottle. I put Loki down in a little swing but he starts screaming whenever I try to put him down so I kept him in my arms. As soon as the bottle was done I sit down on my bed and feed Loki and just watch his little face. He has been getting back to a healthy weight for his age and he has definitely been happier.

Loki and I spent all afternoon with each other. I put on many different songs for him to learn and familiarise such as the ABCs and he enjoyed looking at the different animals I showed him. His favourite song has unfortunately become baby shark. He loves watching all the animated fish on the screen and he claps his little hands when the song comes on. It is really cute. I really feel like I have become a parent and I love it. I feel like I have a bond with Loki because I know I'm his favourite, he usually cries if I give him to anyone else to hold except Thor.

I snap out of it when Loki starts coughing. I pat his back and he coughs up a little bit of popcorn I must have left on my bed from the other day. "Loki, come here are you okay? You can't eat solids yet Loki, you are too young. You worried me." I saw he had tears in his eyes and I held him close to my chest and I could see it was dark outside. I rest him in my arms until he falls asleep in my arms. I put him in the small bassinet I keep in my room just in case if Loki is fussy during the night so I kept him by my side until he fell asleep. I quickly change and fall asleep with the bassinet next to me with my sleeping baby inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys. I think this might be the end. I think I'm going to put another chapter up as a q&a thing where you can leave suggestions and I can answer questions or just talk. My dms are always open. I have started this book almost over two years. I was 13 when I started writing this book. I think I should start a new book and maybe progress the story a bit I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Its been a while so I hope you enjoy it. I still have barely watched the films and I completely forgot half the characters and had to google backstories and names. Follow me on Instagram, Tumblr, Fanfiction.org, quotev and others under the name wolfstarfan6 :) Have a good day.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my wolfstar book, second chapter, you will know I'm on holiday so I will hopefully be able to write more! I think I'm going to focus on this one the most because I'm most interested in this one. I'm going to write the next chapter now!
> 
> I've got a question though! Who do you ship Loki with? I ship frost iron a LOT but I might start reading thorki fan fiction.
> 
> I'm exploring avengers a lot because my friend is obsessed with avengers Endgame but I haven't watched any of the films but guardians of the galaxy  
> (Groot 😍😭😭😭) and the first iron man. I don't care that I've never watched the films and writing fan fiction for it. I've read over 100 fanfictions for frost iron and baby Loki/child Loki to pick up information.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


End file.
